


Sky Parents Pillow Talk

by littleHalo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Post-Series, drive by Bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleHalo/pseuds/littleHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Abby have some post coital talk about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Parents Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> My dabble into drabble. My first fic I am willing to share. baby steps, right? 
> 
> This was inspired by a really fun conversation while rewatching BSG, and Laura Roslin's "and we need to start having babies" line and how well this transferred over to the 100 world. Life needs to be about more than just surviving, of course.

The morning sun was just starting to cut a swath across the floor through a small window in Marcus Kane’s room. The light was beginning to fill the modest space, and on a normal day it would have woken Marcus from a restful sleep. But on this morning, he had a guest over...and they were already very much awake.

Marcus breathes in the morning air as Abby rocks her hips slowly while riding on top of him. His soft groans building as she starts to quicken her pace. He grabs her firmly at her waist as if pleading her to slow down but she takes his hands and leads them up to her breasts. Marcus loves it when Abby takes control. Mainly he loves watching her gorgeous tiny frame move over him with her hair hanging delicately past her shoulders. Abby noticing his yearning looks, leans over to kiss him while slowing her pace.

“Good Morning,” smiles Marcus.

“Morning,” whispers Abby as she starts grinding faster against him. It was so easy for Marcus to lose himself in Abby, his thrusting becoming more frantic as she arches her back, rolling into the rhythm.

Marcus pants, “Abby, slow down before ... I mean don’t you need-”

“-You took exceptional care of me last night,” Abby interrupts with a wink, “I’m merely returning the favor.“ She runs her hands down his chest, lightly scratching him with her nails. Unable to hold on much longer, he palms her hips and pulls her into him, kissing her deeply as he comes inside of her.

This was starting to become a habit for them. Abby still keeps her room in Arkadia near Medical where she spends most of her time, but since the fall of ALIE Abby has found herself staying over in Marcus Kane’s cozy room more often. Filled with books, drawings, fresh cut flowers, and plans for rebuilding Arkadia, Abby feels at home there. It just feels...right.

Abby is putting on her thin gray shirt and reaching for her pants when Marcus slides his arm around her waist and drags her back into bed and next to him. He kisses the back of her head gently, wanting a few more moments to relax with her in his arms, knowing he wouldn’t see Abby until much later that evening.

“Marcus, you know I can’t stay that long...I need to relieve Jackson in medical. We still have so many patients to oversee with so little help.”

“I know, but I want to talk to you about something“ Kane sighs.

“Leave it to you to turn pillow talk into an impromptu council meeting,” teases Abby.

Marcus smirks, but continues, “You know once we rebuild everything around Arkadia we need to start thinking about the future beyond just fighting for survival, but really reflecting on what we want to build here on earth.”

“You’re right. Say what you will about Pike’s ideals, but he was able to draft plans for achieving sustainable farming beyond the walls of this busted space station.”

“I don’t mean just resources, but actually... “ Marcus pauses before finishing his sentence, “ ...growing our population.”

Abby looks at his face and sees a slight glimmer in his eye, “oh ... OH, you want to make babies?” Abby hasn’t really had much time to think about children since they landed on earth.

“Well I ... I didn’t necessarily mean you and I, not that I mind trying with you, but..” he blushes as he stumbles over his words.

“I think we have enough kids to take care of already, don’t you?”

Marcus laughs at this, “Yes. But those kids... _our_ kids... They need to start making babies.”

“Well, that is a plan. So are you going to _order_ them to do this?”

“Very funny, Abby. Think about it, wouldn’t you like to have moments in medical when you are delivering newborns instead of patching up wounds?”

“Oh, absolutely” Abby then furrows her brow thinking long about the question, “... but then I had a flash of me as a grandmother. Clarke as a mother. She is still so young, Marcus.”

“And so are you,” soothes Marcus as he kisses her head tenderly, “You did a wonderful job raising your daughter which means she would make a great mother.”

Abby exhales and sinks further into Marcus’ arms, “Yes, she would. As a doctor I must remind you, however, she can not make a baby alone.”

Marcus grin widens, “Of course not. You know, Bellamy would also be a great parent. He had to raise his sister, and he has taken care of the other kids like they are his own family.”

Abby nods, “They are to him. But Clarke ...with Bellamy? Raising a child together?”

“Yes”

Abby rolls to her side to lay face to face with Marcus, “You seem to have given this some thought. Even after everything you have been through with Bellamy? He sided with Pike, he... you trust him again?”

“I understand him now,” Marcus looks over Abby’s concerned face and brushes a few strands of hair off her cheek. “I can see so much of myself in him, Abby. Who I was, and what I believed in. Even when we were on opposite sides, I never stopped believing Bellamy could be a better man. I see how fiercely loyal he is to those he loves. To Octavia. And to Clarke.”

“He and Clarke do seem to share a very special bond.”

Marcus looks deeply into Abby’s eyes, “He is in love with her, Abby.”

“You know this to be true?”

“I’m not quite sure he fully knows it yet,” answers Marcus, “but like I said I see myself in him, so I understand what it means to fall in love with a Griffin woman.”

Abby’s eyes widen, “Marcus...”

Marcus cradles Abby’s face tenderly in his hands and his eyes glisten, “Abby, you know I love you, don’t you?”

Abby closes her eyes while exhaling deeply, “Yes, I do.” She opens her eyes as a single tear rolls down her cheek, “I just don’t think I have heard you say it until now.”

“I love you,” repeats Marcus as he wipes her tear away with his thumb.

“I love you, too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to storyskein for always being supportive and gracious with her time. A very special thank you to Mandy, for editing my hot mess and letting me know when I make zero sense.


End file.
